For Oranges and Loyalty
by Saint River
Summary: House Gottwald was founded thousands and thousands of years ago. Their House Sigil an Orange. Their House Words unknown. Though they are the ruling House of Western Dorne, they never styled themselves as Kings. No, they and their bannermen wait for the day to come when their rightful King comes. For their loyalty transcends lifetimes. One-Shot


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Code Geass and Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire.**

 **A/N 1: Made for fun and with plenty of liberties.**

"Lelouch" Normal Speaking

 _'Lelouch'_ Normal Thinking

Hope you all enjoy

* * *

 **THE AGE OF HEROES**

Reincarnation was a funny thing. Some say a man's soul can be reincarnated again and again. Forgetting about the previous life and starting over anew. Though most would say the soul would take different forms throughout all the times it was reincarnated. The soul could first be human. Then a tapeworm. Then a tiger. Then a human again but perhaps with some obvious and significant changes. And then maybe a rock or a head of grass being blown by the wind.

Ask a certain Jeremiah Gottwald and he'd tell you that was all pure nonsense. He remembered his first life and his first death. He had sworn to serve his Lady Marianne. A woman he had adored, loved and respected with all his being. Her death was his greatest failure. So he resolved to serve her children in her stead and as a means to redeem himself. After helping his Emperor bring peace to the world, he had chosen a simple life of being an orange farmer with his wife Shinozaki Sayoko and their adopted daughter Anya Alstreim.

Orange.

It had at one point in his life been the bane of his existence. Nothing in the world made his angrier than hearing that very word. Then in one swift moment, it had become the word, the symbol of his unwavering loyalty.

When he died, it was the old age of 93. It was strange. He had outlived his wife and his adopted daughter as well as his Emperor's successor. But perhaps with it was for the best. They were the only ones would have mourned for him when he died. And Jeremiah wanted no one to cry on his behalf.

He had closed his eyes and let darkness consume him. Then a spark of light. He had opened his eyes. But it was neither heaven nor hell that was the source of the light. It was sunlight through an open window.

 _'What is...?'_ He remembered himself thinking at the time.

It had taken him some moments but he managed to figure out he had been reborn. But the oddest part was not that he had been reborn or that he had a new home or family or that he has been reborn in a new land in a new world. The oddest was that he still had the same features of teal colored hair and orange eyes. A trait which he would pass down to his descendants and be renowned for. Another great oddity was that he still had the same name.

Jeremiah Gottwald.

Born to a landed knight named Jackson Gottwald and his wife peasant wife Merida. In the harsh desert land of Dorne, a young Jeremiah grew up and earned a name for himself. Jeremiah earned the distinction of fighting with long wrist blades - which he had spent a great deal of gold earned forged for his purposes - instead of swords. He was an efficient combatant too, having bested ten fully trained and armored men with ease and without killing them.

At that point in time, Dorne was a divided realm ruled by multiple petty kings. Jeremiah had no desire to be King. But he had seen all the strife and torment the skirmishes and petty conflicts caused by the petty kings upon his people. And that was all the reason he had needed to act.

With the forces he had gathered and trained, Jeremiah had decided he would claim the lands of the Dornish Marches and Western Dorne for himself and those who followed him. At first glance, it seemed like a plan set to fail. The Dornish Marches was a land being claimed by the Kings of the Reach and the Stormlands and Western Dorne had its fair share of petty Dornish Kings.

But Jeremiah was not rash, arrogant and stupid. His conquest, if you would call it that, of the Dornish Marches and Western Dorne had had years of planning and some foreign help. For you see, Jeremiah was not the only one to be reincarnated.

Enter Shinozaki Sayoko.

By pure luck and chance or perhaps even fate, Sayoko had heard a rumor of Jeremiah all the way to her new homeland of Asshai. Neither Jeremiah and Sayoko could believe it. But Sayoko had asked Jeremiah a question. It would be an important question to which a select few could ever know the answer. And Jeremiah answered correctly.

The two were married not long after much to the bewilderment of both their forces. And so, the two spent years preparing. Gathering their forces and resources. Jeremiah readied their secret weapons while Sayoko and her assassins stopped and sabotaged any effort made by any Lord or King had on attacking them before they could even begin. How? Well how do you think assassins operate.

Several thousands of years before Queen Nymeria's Conquest of Eastern Dorne and Aegon's Conquest, House Gottwald declared their claim to the Dornish Marches and Western Dorne acquiring enemies from all sides. But remember, Jeremiah and Sayoko had secret weapons.

When war came, Jeremiah and Sayoko had named their army of well-trained soldiers as the Order of the Black Knights. This order would later be looked upon with respect and hate due to them upholding their vows of knighthood and for winning nearly every battle they fought.

Jeremiah would take the Dornish Marches which would compose of Houses Caron, Peake, Swann, Selmy and Dondarrion. Houses loyal for generations to either the Gardener Kings or the Durrandon Kings.

Sayoko would lead the Black Knights against Houses Blackmont, Fowler, Dayne, Wyl, Manwoody and Qorgyle. House Yronwood would enter this war despite Jeremiah and Sayoko's warnings to stay out of it.

It did not take a genius to figure out that Jeremiah and Sayoko and the Black Knights were heavily outnumbered. Assassinations could only do so much and Guerilla Warfare couldn't do much in taking new land. But luckily, the Black Knights had their secret weapons.

Muskets and Cannons.

Now don't tell me you really didn't think that two people whose first lives were from a world more technologically advanced and constantly at war would not make use and utilize of such weaponry.

Nor were Jeremiah and Sayoko the type to fight fairly in the battlefield with so-called honor. Yes, Jeremiah and Sayoko did have honor but their version of honor on the battle field was very different from the honor of others. In war, one had to do what was needed to win and use all resources available. They weren't going to fight this war on even ground.

And never before in the history of Westeros had such manner of war ever been seen in its lands. How many had held the power of thunder in their hands?

One by one, the opposing Houses fell to the might of House Gottwald's weapons and the Black Knights. Surprisingly, House Ashford of the Reach renounced their loyalty to the Garderner Kings and defected to Jeremiah and Sayoko's side. The Black Knights saw this as cowardice and such disloyalty and treason would not be welcomed. Until Jeremiah and Sayoko saw the House's Lord.

Lord Ruben Ashford.

The man who had taken in, sheltered and hidden their Emperor. All the same, Jeremiah and Sayoko were relieved to see another familiar person.

The war clearly was favoring House Gottwald and the Black Knights. With the armies of the Reach, the Stormlands and the petty Dornish Kings defeated or even decimated, they were left with two choices. Either continue the war and continue losing until their lands would be left defenseless and vulnerable or give House Gottwald the lands they claimed.

They chose of course the latter. So King Durrandon and King Garderner met with Lord Jeremiah Gottwald and Lady Sayoko Shinozaki-Gottwald in a tent of peace. It was here that Jeremiah gave them a test. After denying himself to be a King, Jeremiah asked them the same question Sayoko had first asked him. If they got it wrong, nothing would change. But if they got it right, House Gottwald and those they ruled over would accept them as their King and Liege.

To Jeremiah and Sayoko's relief and smug happiness, the two Kings got it wrong.

Jeremiah then gave the Houses of the Dornish Marches a choice. They could either leave and continue to serve their Kings or stay in their lands and castle but would have to swear loyalty to House Gottwald. They choose to stay with their lands and castles. Jeremiah then appointed House Ashford as the Guardian of the Northern Border.

Sayoko showed mercy to the Western Dornish Houses. Any surviving Kings or Lords or their heirs would not be executed and no one would be sent to the wall. If they swear loyalty to House Gottwald, they can remain at home and live out the rest of their lives in comfort. The defeated Dornish Houses accepted Sayoko's mercy. House Dayne was appointed at Guardian of the Southern Border.

With the war over, Jeremiah decided to give their land a proper name.

The Nation of Orange.

' _No, that's just plain stupid!'_ He thought. Jeremiah did plan on starting an orange plantation.

He had already taken the Orange fruit as the Sigil of his House. But the 'Nation of Orange' was admittedly a rather ridiculous name. Some Lords strongly refused to acknowledge such a name and some opted to call it by another name instead.

Western Dorne

Now that had a ring to it. Western Dorne it would be then.

When the time came for all the beaten Lords to bend the knee to the Gottwalds, Jeremiah ordered them to get up back on their feet and made it clear to them that he was no King. He told them that House Gottwald may one day bend the knee to a King and only that particular King. House Gottwald will never, ever bend the knee to anyone else. And until that day comes, neither will they. All that was important was loyalty.

But all was not so bad for them. Under the Gottwalds, their lives improved. Jeremiah had introduced Crop Rotation as well as starting his orange plantation and the construction of Aqueducts. Jeremiah introduced what the people called Liquid Rock and a sewage system. Sayoko had introduced her medicine. While they certainly weren't vaccines and antibiotics, her medicine did their work. As well as introducing soap and proper hygienic practices.

For his House and family, Jeremiah built the castle of Orange. A vast fortress whose size would only be rivaled by Harrenhall in the future. Surrounding it was the Orangetown, a large town. Improvements were made to the already existing keeps in their new nation. Cannons were mounted on them all.

Under their rule, the Stigma of Bastardy was abolished. No more were bastards the symbol of lust and sin. Men and women were obliged by law to take care of their bastard children. Be it financially or otherwise. Inheritance also was no longer exclusive to the eldest male child.

When times finally caught up to Jeremiah and Sayoko, they left their land and their people to their eldest child, Anna Gottwald. Though she was imparted with all that her parents could teach her as well as the secret question which was to be passed down onto the generations to come, she was a greedy woman. She had no desire to share any of her parents' inventions and progress and jealously kept Western Dorne's technology out of the hands of the other Kingdoms. Torturing any and all those who sought to reveal such technology outside of their country.

And thus Western Dorne became Westeros's greatest source of oranges, the home to the Black Knights; the most chivalrous knights and the best army in Westeros and the pain in the ass for the Maesters and singers to poetically categorized. For Western Dorne was not a Kingdom and had adamantly denied being a Kingdom.

Jeremiah and Sayoko told them that one day they will have a King. Be it tomorrow, ten years later or even ten thousand years, they will have a King. But only if House Gottwald accepts the man. If House Gottwald won't, then neither will any of them. Jeremiah and Sayoko weren't sure of that but it helps to be prepared should Lelouch be reincarnated.

* * *

 **QUEEN NYMERIA AND THE RHOYNAR**

When Queen Nymeria of the Rhoynar came to the eastern shores of Dorne and allied with House Martell, she demanded the submission of Western Dorne and be a part of one unified Dorne.

The Lady Serah Gottwald of the time sent Queen Nymeria a letter. It asked if either she or her husband could answer their question. The question passed down from one generation of Gottwald to the next. Queen Nymeria and Lord Mors got it wrong. So it was war. And after two months of repeated one-sided slaughters on the Rhoynish side, Queen Nymeria accepted being ruler of only half of Dorne.

But the Lady of House Gottwald was sympathetic to Queen Nymeria and her people's plight. An agreement was made. If Eastern Dorne or Western Dorne were ever in peril, the other would come to their aid. Other concessions were made such as easier trade but in the end, it resulted in the friendship of House Gottwald and House Martell. Lady Serah and Queen Nymeria shook hands and sealed the Alliance of Dorne.

With this, the Eight Kingdoms were formed. The Orangefolk, as the Western Dornishmen were oft called, were not happy with this. They heavily insisted that it be not called that since Western Dorne was not a Kingdom. But the Maesters insisted... for simplicity's sake. The Orangefolk still disagreed and they proposed that it should be called the Seven Kingdoms plus one nation. Whatever the case, no one in Western Dorne acknowledged the term the Eight Kingdoms. For the Orangefolk, it will always be the Seven Kingdoms plus one nation.

* * *

 **AEGON'S CONQUEST and THE TARGARYEN ERA**

Aegon the Conqueror and his Dragons had come. Aegon had sent several ravens to all the noble Houses demanding submission, fealty and loyalty or face assured destruction.

The Lord Gerald Gottwald during the War of Conquest sent a raven in return. The raven carried with it the same old question. Lord Gottwald was honestly disappointed the new King Aegon got it wrong. He had no desire to fight a war. Then he hatched a plan to ensure he didn't have to.

House Gottwald throughout the years had maintained a good relationship with the Shinozaki clan of Asshai. They were their main trading partners for eastern goods. Perhaps Lady Luck smiled on Western Dorne for there were Shinozaki assassins present during the War of Conquest. Lord Gottwald appealed to them for their help. Once their aide was secured, Lord Gottwald ordered the abduction of Queen Rhaenys Targaryen.

Once the Targaryen Queen was under their custody, Lord Gottwald sent a raven to inform King Aegon of his sister's situation and terms of peace. If King Aegon promised to leave all of Dorne at peace and accept their independence, Queen Rhaenys will be returned in seven years. The letter also stated the Aegon could try his luck and burn one of their castles but left the implications that Rhaenys could be hidden in one of their castles. Additionally any host threatening to cross into their lands would be met with their firepower and the mutilation of his sister. Lord Gerald didn't want to resort to such measures but he knew every now and then drastic measures had to be utilized. The message was clear. If Aegon attacked them, he would get his sister back... piece by piece.

Unsurprisingly, King Aegon was not pleased with this. Many of his Lords including his right hand man Orys Baratheon insisted in marching their full strength at Western Dorne and bring Rhaenys back. After conquering the rest of Westeros, Aegon flew on his Dragon to Orange Castle where he spoke to Lord Gerald under the banner of peace. Aegon had intended to assimilate the Western Dorne into his new Kingdom. Their technology and their army, the Black Knights would have served as the backbone of his military.

There Aegon sternly tried to negotiate the peaceful surrender of Western Dorne and the return of his sister. He gave House Gottwald good terms. They would keep their lands, their ways and their titles. He would grant them the added titles of Lord Paramount of Western Dorne and Warden of the Marches. He reasoned that since they were never kings, not much would change for them. There was no pride to be lost. In all honesty, Lord Gerald was tempted to take King Aegon's offer. But he remembered the ways of House Gottwald. King Aegon was met with no success. Lord Gottwald would not bend the knee nor return his sister.

Aegon then tried to subtly threaten him. But Lord Gottwald quickly reminded him of the consequences of any aggression towards him and his own. But he reassured him that Queen Rhaenys was being taken care of kindly and gently. She was unharmed save for her pride and was being treated as was due a woman of her station. And he would see her again in seven years.

Aegon instead tried to negotiate one last time. If Rhaenys was returned, Aegon promised to let Western Dorne and Eastern Dorne be. On his honor and word as a King, there would be no more hostilities sent towards Dorne. Lord Gottwald agreed after some thought. Lord Gerald and King Aegon shook hands. As a further sign of good will, Lord Gerald offered to help King Aegon build his new capital city.

Three days later, an escort assigned to bring Queen Rhaenys home safely had left Ashford Castle. Bringing with them were Lord Rodolf Ashford and construction builders. Aegon kept his word despite his Lords and advisers telling him the opposite. But seeing as how his sister had indeed been treated kindly, and with Rhaenys being more than happy to be home than angry to have been captured, no attacks on Dorne were made.

The builders exceeded expectation. Concrete roads, walls and a sewer system. A city designed like a grid. The resulting city was even better than Aegon had envisioned. There were some in his council who tried to persuade him to go to war again with the Dornish. Some argued that House Gottwald, the Black Knights and the Orangefolk had kept their technology to themselves for too long.

His Hand and half-brother, Orys Baratheon, even told him that gaining control of the Black Knights could be the start of a unified army for the crown and the realm. The Black Knights were disciplined and well-trained unlike the armies, hosts and levies of the rest of the Kingdoms who were mostly comprised of farmers, fishermen and stone masons. His Grand Maester informed him that Black Knight soldiers rarely committed the crimes of rape and murder of smallfolk. Those who did were given harsh punishments.

"Rapists and common murderers have no place amongst their ranks." the old Maester informed.

All arguments had merits. There was indeed so much the realm could gain if they had the technology and knowledge the Orangefolk had greedily kept. But Aegon also knew that some of his Lords urged him to make war out pure of jealously towards the Orangefolk.

His older sister and first wife, Visenya Targaryen, also urged him to avenge Rhaenys's abduction. But Rhaenys reasoned against it. She had always been open to how she did not appreciate being kidnapped but the Orangefolk had treated her well. She had seen their weapons and their resolve to remain independent. So what if they had three dragons that could burn down all their castles? It would not matter to them for castles are easily rebuilt. If they gathered a mighty host of men from all corners of Westeros, they could win but it would be at great cost. And even then, their rule over the Orangefolk would be precarious. The smallfolk themselves were raise against them.

Rhaenys was one voice of 'no' against several voices of 'yes'.

"But sister, they took you captive. We feared we had lost you." Visenya said

"And I feared the worst. They could have tortured me, raped me, treat me like mud yet they gave me bread and salt and treated me like a guest."

"If you had behaved no doubt." Lord Tyrell snorted

"Careful, Lord Tyrell," Aegon narrowed his eyes at him "She is still your Queen."

"My apologies, your Graces. I meant no disrespect. But it does not change the fact Queen Rhaenys was used as a hostage to force your hand."

"Visenya is right, Rhaenys. The Orangefolk acted like cowards by stealing you in the night and taking you away from home and loved ones. I would prefer the matter be settled peacefully and bloodlessly but the fact still stands you were unwillingly taken." Orys said with a worried look.

Rhaenys smiled at her half-brother's concern. "Well I am here now and in one piece." She turned to Aegon "My love, you cannot go to war again with the Orangefolk. You gave them your word. What would it say about you? The King whose word cannot be trusted. Orangefolk and the Eastern Dornishmen will fight us every step of the way. Look at what Lord Gottwald and Lord Ashford has done for us in the city."

Lord Tyrell sneered at the mention of Lord Ashford.

"Their sign of goodwill. What shall that say about you as well? He who spits on the good acts of those willing to be friends. The realm has returned to a state of peace. Let it remain in peace."

"She is right," boldly King Aegon addressed his Lords, "there is peace in the realm and I have no intention of breaking my word. The matter is settled, my Lords. There shall be no further war with Dorne."

Aegon dismissed the council but ordered his siblings to stay.

"Was that wise, brother?" Orys asked as Aegon look out the window, viewing his city.

"You were not there, brother." Aegon answered but his eyes never left what they gazed at. "I saw what the Black Knights are capable of. Even with our dragons and all the armies of Westeros at our back, our victory would come at a great cost and we would be left vulnerable to rebellions or worst yet slavers. Perhaps one day, Dorne, both east and west, will be brought into the fold but through more peaceful methods." The first Targaryen King took a breath "Besides, we lost Rhaenys to them once. We could lose her for good if we tried a second time."

"Aegon…" Rhaenys whispered

"And you, my Hand, could have lost, well, a hand." Aegon joked.

"Oh and that would have been a rather ironic event, wouldn't it?" Orys laughed.

Rhaenys giggled and Visenya rolled her eyes but couldn't hold back a smile.

Over a hundred years later, King Daeron Targaryen the Second of his Name had sought to finally unite Westeros under Targaryen rule but through peaceful means. He succeeded with Eastern Dorne but not Western Dorne. King Daeron II could not correctly answer the question. But he did manage to secure a form of friendship with Orangefolk and House Gottwald. Both sides would make trading cheaper, safer and easier. House Targaryen promised to come to the country of Orange's aide if and when they needed it - as unlikely as that would be. In return, the Orangefolk would aide the Targaryens in defending Westeros from external invaders.

While the Lady Olivia Gottwald was confident they didn't need any help defending their land, she saw the benefits of having good relations with the rest of Westeros and their ruling House. It would be remembered as the Pact of the Orange and the Dragon. So Eastern Dorne became an official region under the Targaryens and Western Dorne had formed an alliance with the Dragons. The realm was officially at peace. People from the north could now traverse through Western Dorne with peace of mind.

When the Blackfyre Rebellion erupted, no one had expected the Black Knights to come and aide the Targayens. It was one of the extremely rare times that the firepower of the nation of Orange was unleashed beyond the Marches. Any elite knight or warrior was rendered useless against the Black Knights' weapons of thunder. What was Daemon Blackfyre's Valyrian Steel Sword worth against bullets travelling so fast he could not see them. They riddled his body and the bodies of his eldest sons. The Lord of House Peake, a House known for proudly possessing three castles, had the glory of shooting and killing not only Daemon Blackfyre and his eldest sons but also Aegor Bittersteel.

The Blackfyre Rebellion ended at the Massacre at the Red Grass Field. The singers would sing about how the thunder of the Black Knights brought down the Black Dragon. But the Black Knights all but scoffed at how the singers trivialized and glorified war. They knew better than that. War was messy, war was costly, war was counterproductive. The Black Knights left as soon as they could for home. Not staying or caring for any celebration in honor of victory. Lady Gottwald had informed Prince Baelor 'Breakspear' Targaryen that she and the Black Knights had done what they did out of respect and friendship for his father, King Daeron the Good.

* * *

 **ROBERT'S REBELLION and THE BARATHEON DYNASTY**

After thousands of years since the founding of House Gottwald, the Black Knights and the nation of Orange, Western Dorne, House Gottwald was once again ruled by Jeremiah Gottwald who was reincarnated again much to his own surprise. He was only nine and ten years of age. Married to his wife and fellow reincarnate Shinozaki Sayoko.

Whatever God sought to reunite them was given their most sincere thanks.

Once again, the Targaryens had landed themselves into another civil war. Lord Gottwald sneered at the two sides trying gain their assistance. When the Baratheons and the Targaryens sent them ravens for help, Jeremiah sent them the exact same question his house has asked for ages. No surprise there they couldn't correctly answer. So Jeremiah told them both no much to the dismay of House Martell. This was a war the Targaryens brought upon themselves. And even though his House had been good friends with three past Targaryen Kings (it was this friendship that had allowed knights from Houses Selmy and Dayne to serve as Targaryen Kingsguard), Jeremiah would not commit his forces to a war started by their own foolishness.

Whether or not the Stark girl had been taken forcefully or went willingly, it did not change the fact that what they did was incredibly foolish. The Stark boy was no better as well. He knew the King was mad but nonetheless went to his city demanding the head of his son and heir. Baratheon was ill-tempered man whose hatred of the Targaryens extended to innocent children of the House. And Hoster Tully sold his daughters to the highest bidder even though the Targaryens were responsible for their rise to Lord Paramountship. But then again, Jeremiah supposed that no one was consistently smart and no one was all good. Pragmatism and opportunism were also often keys to survival.

But the bottom line for Jeremiah in all this was, only House Arryn was in the right here. Lord Jon Arryn fought to protect his wards.

The Targaryens lost. Jeremiah and Sayoko did not bat an eye. Though they were greatly disturbed at the brutal deaths of Elia Martell and her children. Sayoko had offered the Dornish Princes to assassinate Amory Lorch and Gregor Clegane. While Oberyn had raged and ranted that Western Dorne should have helped them at least for Elia's sake, Doran understood their reasons for neutrality and calmly thanked Lady Sayoko for her offer but politely declined.

They would deal with their sister's, niece's and nephew's murderers themselves when the time was right.

Lord Jeremiah sent word to Robert Baratheon for the safe return of Ser Barristan Selmy. With the Targaryen Dynasty destroyed and its surviving members on the run, there was no need for one of the greatest knights in Westeros to continue serving a fallen dynasty. Robert said yes. All that was left was Ser Arthur Dayne.

Taking with him twenty good man, Jeremiah headed over to the Tower of Joy. An eyebrow was raised as Jeremiah tried formulating all the reasons why Prince Rhaegar decided to bring the Stark girl into his lands. If Robert had found out sooner and sent his hosts to the Red Mountains... well it would not do for a 'foreign' army to enter his lands without permission.

"There you are." Jeremiah said approaching the three Kingsguard.

"Lord Gottwald, what brings you here?"

"Nice to see you too, Ser Gerold. To answer your question, I came to bring Arthur home."

Quite the shocker that was to the Kingsguard.

"I cannot do that. I swore a vow to Prince Rhaegar I would guard Lady Lyanna."

"Prince Rhaegar is dead. As is King Aerys and Princess Elia and her children. Imagine my surprise to know only Jaime Lannister was the only Kingsguard left to watch over the Royal Family." Jeremiah sneered "the good that did."

"Jaime Lannister is a traitor and a Kingslayer!" Growled Ser Gerold

"Prince Rhaegar being dead does not end my vows to him."

"I'm certain it wouldn't, Arthur. I understand. I would have obeyed my Majesty's orders even if it was his dying wish."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing," Jeremiah waved a careless hand. "You are loyal to your dead King. For that, I commend you, I respect you, I empathize with you. Our nation has always valued loyalty and commitment highly. But really, Arthur, end this little charade and return home." Jeremiah's eyes narrowed dangerously

"My place is here!" Arthur strongly insisted.

Jeremiah chuckled, "'Your place is here'?" Jeremiah repeated "No, Arthur. It's clear to me now you have forgotten your 'place'. Need I remind you of the conditions I gave to you when I had allowed you to be a Kingsguard?"

Arthur stiffened and frowned.

"Your loyalty, your duty is to the Black Knights and most importantly to our nation. If I called, you would drop everything and answer. Well now I am calling and now you must drop this and answer. You were a Black Knight long before you were ever a Kingsguard. As was Ser Barristan. Return to our side and be a Black Knight once more."

"I truly am sorry, Lord Jeremiah but the answer is no."

"Is that your final answer?" Arthur nodded. Jeremiah looked up to the Tower "My, my, whatever is it you have kept hidden in there?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Orange Boy." Ser Oswell readied his sword

"Orange Boy?" Jeremiah frowned "Only one man has the right to address me by that name and you are not that man, Ser Oswell." the Lord of Orange nearly growled but he quickly calmed down, "But you are indeed correct. I have interest whatsoever on who or what is in that Tower." Jeremiah turned away from the Tower "The only thing that concerns me is Arthur. Black Knights..."

The nineteen Knights behind him readied their rifles. "Arthur, you are one of the best fighters we have. It would be a shame to lose you now."

"Nineteen riflemen against three swordsmen. Have you no honor, Lord Gottwald?" spoke Ser Gerald.

"Of course I do. But at the same time, being fair in a fight is a rather stupid idea." Jeremiah focused on Ser Arthur now, "Last chance, Arthur."

"No!"

Two sounds of thunder roared. Blood spurted from Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell's head. Both men lay dead on the ground. Blood leaked from the two holes in their heads and pooled underneath. The twentieth man had quietly snuck behind the three Kingsguard and waited.

A third shot came from Jeremiah himself. It was aimed at Arthur's right leg. Arthur slumped down, still grasping his sword.

"Was that really necessary, Lloyd?" Jeremiah asked as a silver-haired man made his presence known.

Arthur glared angrily at the man who so casually walked over to Jeremiah with a satisfied grin. Lloyd Asplund, the Lord of Pudding, a man from a Valyrian House who survived the Doom by moving to Western Dorne just a little earlier than when the Targaryens moved to Dragonstone. The man was the head of the Weapons Research Division of the Black Knights and responsible for the many and great improvements to their weaponry.

"Now, now, Lord Jeremiah, we both know Gerold and Oswell would have fought against us in defense of Arthur. Besides, we had to field test these bad boys at some point." Lloyd playfully patted the gun. "Even you can see they work perfectly."

"Lloyd, you dishonorable bastard! You shot us from the back like a coward." Arthur hissed, glaring angrily at Lloyd.

"Well you know as they say," Lloyd said in his typical Lloyd way not at all fazed by the man's insults, "one man's dishonor is another man's pragmatism." Lloyd beamed him a smile which served to further irk Arthur "Or was it never bring swords to a gun fight? I always did say swords were an obsolete weapon."

Jeremiah sighed. He disagreed with Lloyd's assessment but that was a debate for another time. "It truly is such a shame such loyalty was misplaced. Men..."

Jeremiah stepped aside as the riflemen aimed their guns at Ser Arthur. Several gunshots echoed in the Red Mountains.

By the time Ned Stark and his companions arrived, all they saw were two Kingsguard dead on the ground outside of the Tower and Lord Lloyd standing with his horse nearby. Ser Arthur's body and the famous sword of House Dayne, Dawn, had been taken by Lord Gottwald and his men to be returned to House Dayne at Starfall. Arthur would get the burial he deserved at his home.

"You must be Eddard Stark, the new Lord Paramount of the North." Lloyd said.

"I am." Ned answered after observing the sight before him. "Did you kill these men?"

"You bet I did."

"You sound a bit proud of that." Ned would never take pride in killing anyone regardless of the reason.

"Oh it's an accomplishment no doubt. But am I proud to have killed Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Oswell Whent? No, not at all. But am I proud that this-" he brandished out the very gun that killed them causing the Northmen to grow wary with their hands over the handles of their swords, "-killed them? Indeed I am. It's a marvel but I could make more powerful guns. Given time of course."

"I do not see Ser Arthur Dayne. Is he in the Tower?" Ned asked. With Hightower and Whent dead, it had made retrieving his sister easier. But if Arthur was still around, there was still one left to hinder them getting Lyanna back.

"Oh no," Lloyd surpressed a chuckle, "Ser Arthur Dayne is on his way to Starfall." In his mind, Ned sighed in relief.

"He... left his post?" The question was asked by Lord Willam Dustin, genuinely surprised a man of Arthur Dayne's honor would just leave where he was ordered to stay.

Lloyd hid his gun in his person. "Let's just say... there was a disagreement between Arthur Dayne and Jeremiah Gottwald." Lloyd turned to his horse and hopped on it. "I'm not here to fight you, Northmen. Just to give you, Lord Stark, a message."

"What message?" Ned inquired, caught off guard that the last Valyrian in Westeros - sans Maester Aemon at the Wall - had a message for him.

"It's from Lord Alexander Dayne and Lady Ashara Dayne actually. There is something for you at Starfall. I'm sure you'll have plenty to talk about over there. You know the way and you and your men have Lord Jeremiah's permission to traverse these lands... provided you adhere to the laws."

"We will cause no trouble in your lands, Lord Lloyd." Ned swore.

Lloyd just nodded, "Well I best be going. I've lingered here long enough. Do what you came here to do." With that, Lloyd reined his horse in. It was time to return to Lancelot, the seat of House Asplund.

And so the Baratheon dynasty had began. Years later the Lannister Queen had given birth to a second son. A boy with the Baratheon black hair and the Targaryen purple eyes.

* * *

 **HOUSES STARK, WHENT, ASHFORD, WESTERLING and LANNISTER**

Reincarnation was a funny thing. Kallen Stadfeldt or Kallen Weinberg or Kozuki Karen had figured that out after she woke up as a newborn baby. She was woman who died at the age of 83 before choking to death on a fishbone. A fucking fishbone! But no matter how undignifying of a death that was, Kallen still lived a good and long life. After the war, she never had to pilot her Guren again. Thank goodness for that.

Now here she was as Kallen Stark, the older fraternal twin sister of Sansa Stark, the eldest daughter of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully. She was a source for plenty of her new mother's headaches.

Since the very beginning Kallen had no interest in songs or lady-like activities such as sewing or learning to how to sing. No. Kallen wanted to fight. Her mother was strongly against it. Her father kept quiet for the most part. Commenting that she was too young to even learn. That didn't stop her though. When she was physically strong enough, she had Jory Cassel teach her in secret though even he at the time wasn't all that good.

In the mean time, she had helped better the North. What better way than to do what the Lord of Orange did and introduce Crop Rotation. First she tried small scale in Bear Island. Call it luck or perhaps the will of the Old Gods, Lady Maege Mormont had visited Winterfell and brought with her, her daughters Dacey and Alysanne. She became fast friends with the bear cubs. At some point, the young girls broached the subject to their parents of letting Kallen go to Bear Island with them for Lady Mormont to foster.

Ned would agree but after he got Lady Maege to promise to take care of his eldest daughter. Catelyn was unsurprisingly against sending their daughter away even for fostering. She feared she would not recognized her oldest girl when she returned. She feared Kallen would act like a She-Bear than a proper lady. But Ned told her it was bound to happen to one of their children sooner or later. Inwardly, Ned noted that Kallen would most likely never be 'just' a Lady.

Her plans worked and it had earned her the favor of House Mormont. Kallen loved House Mormont for being strong women. Though she wished they would stop claiming they could turn into bears and mate with male bears.

The hard part was now integrating the new farming practices to the rest of the North. Luckily she had a Lord Paramount for a father. Once harvest had increased, no one complained anymore.

Kallen then 'invented' the one womanly thing she would. Body lotion. It was a hit with the women in the North. Even her own mother and Septa used it. It brought a deal of gold into Winterfell's coffers.

The tale of smart and capable girl spread throughout the North and Ned had started to get offers of betrothals for his eldest daughter. He disregarded them since Kallen had yet to flower.

One day Lord Jeremiah Gottwald and his wife, the Lady Sayoko, arrived in Winterfell on short notice. It was clear to the Lord and Lady of Orange that they had come unexpectedly and apologized to the Lord of the North for doing so. But they did claim that young Lady Kallen invited them over.

It was true. Kallen did invite them. Kallen was happy to see that Jeremiah and Sayoko had brought with them two more familiar entities. Milly Ashford, heiress to House Ashford and Anya Gottwald, heiress to House Gottwald. Kallen and Milly had to keep themselves from crying otherwise it would look very suspicious for two girls who have never met before to act like friends who have not seen each other in a long time.

It was there at that the age of one and ten, Kallen expressed her desire to be Lady of Moat Cailin. Needless to say, her parents were aghast. But Jeremiah vouched for her and offered to repair the Moat himself as well as station Black Knights to serve as guards.

Ned was tempted to say the least. The nation of Orange's liquid stone had been one of the envies of the realm for it made constructing castles, keeps and forts faster and better. House Gottwald had always kept it a closely guarded secret but now they were offering to use it to repair Moat Cailin on behalf of his eldest daughter.

But the surprises kept on coming. Kallen had requested Lord Gottwald to bring with him potatoes to plant in the North. Ice would be harvested and transported to Western Dorne. The Ashfords were attempting to make Ice Cream. Sayoko also brought tomatoes. So they could work in a new joint project.

Pizza.

Damn that green-haired witch for getting them semi-addicted to the Italian dish. Jeremiah and Sayoko gave Kallen full credit for it.

The very day Jeremiah, Sayoko and Anya would return home for good came three unexpected arrivals to Moat Cailin. Shirley of House Whent of Harrenhall in the Riverlands, the last of the Whent line. From the Westerlands came two boys, Rivalz of House Westerling of the Crag and Gino of House Lannister of Casterly Rock.

Needless to say, Kallen, Milly and Anya were overjoyed to see old friends. It had taken some time for Gino to have won her over in their previous life. Her late husband was here alive and well. In retrospect, Maester Luwin did mention a Gino Lannister, the legitimized bastard son of the Kingslayer, grandson of the feared and respected Tywin Lannister and designated heir to the Westerlands.

Gino expected a warm hug from Kallen but got a punch to the face instead.

"That was for going scuba diving alone." That is how Gino died the first time. Wanting to feel young again for his fifty-fifth birthday, Gino went scuba diving by himself. But in his eagerness, he forgot to check his oxygen tank if it had enough air inside.

Gino being Gino cheerfully yet sincerely apologized before the two reconciled.

She was three and ten and had just flowered. He was five and ten, a man grown in the eyes of their society. They still loved each other but they could wait a few years before being married.

"I can only imagine what your father would think if and when he finds out you're going to marry a Lannister." Said Gino with a smirk and all laughed.

Anya then punched the Lannister scion in the gut knocking the wind out of him. Even she felt Gino died rather stupidly. "It's good to see you too, Anya." Gino said clutching his stomach.

It was then that Rivalz got down on his hands and knees and begged Jeremiah and Sayoko to fund his project. After raising the boy to his feet, Jeremiah ordered him to get a grip and told him to say what he wanted.

Rivalz wanted to build an air balloon and an airship. When those around him heard his plans, Jeremiah questioned if he could do it. Rivalz strongly said yes. In his past life, he developed a hubby of looking up the history of early flight. He knew how to theoretically make air balloons and airships but he did not have the money or the resources to do so.

For being a good and loyal friend to his Majesty, Jeremiah and Sayoko would fund him. It was for partly Lelouch's sake that he wanted to build his airships.

"Hold on a minute," Kallen spoke "why come to Jeremiah for funding when Gino here could do just that?"

"My grandfather Tywin isn't the most open minded of people. When I tried to present the idea to him in behalf of Rivalz, he thought it was a mummer's farce." He waved his hands around and dawned a goofy face. He exhaled, "You're lucky you weren't there to hear what he actually said, Rivalz."

"Yeah I guess so."

Then Gino smirk as he slung his arm over Rivalz shoulders. "Well it's his lost. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out what he missed on." Everyone smirked at this.

As for Shirley..., well the girl really didn't want anything. Except maybe to go with them to see the second Prince someday. It had taken some time for Gino to be convince that Lelouch was only playing the tyrannical demon in their previous life. While it didn't excuse Lelouch from the horrible things he's done, Gino now knew Lelouch wasn't evil.

Jeremiah assured her they will. After Rivalz built their ride to King's Landing.

* * *

And after two years, Western Dorne had a fleet of airships. Much to the worry of the rest of Westeros as some airships could be seen flying from a distance. Some refused to believe they existed but that had changed when the Siegfried - the largest of all the airships and the flagship of the air fleet - flew over from Orange Castle to Harrenhall, the Crag, Casterly Rock, Moat Cailin and finally Winterfell. Now all were at the age of five and ten with Gino just two years older.

For the past two years, Lord Jeremiah and Lady Sayoko had gotten letters from Lords Tywin, Eddard and Gawen and Lady Shella demanding the return of their children/grandchildren. Lord Tywin even threatened to call his banners and march to Western Dorne.

Other Lords who had not known any better all assumed House Gottwald was accepting noble children to foster (something they've never done before to Houses outside of their land) and this was a way to improve relationships with the North, the Westerlands and the Riverlands. Though all had wondered why take a child from House Whent, a House set for extinction, instead of any of the children of other River Lords. Some just guessed it was for Harrenhall.

It had been made clear to all that it was Rivalz Westerling who 'invented' the airships and had gotten House Gottwald's support. Now the Seigfried set sail to the north of Westeros.

Old Lady Shella Whent was said to have fainted when they arrived at Harrenhall. She was lucky she did not hit her head. Other airships were there bringing men and construction tools and supplies for Harrenhall. Shirley asked the Black Knights stationed in Harrenhall to look after Lady Shella. She was the only family Shirley had left.

At the Crag, Rivalz's mother Sybill Spicer - initially very dismissive of her son's dreams to fly - had been 'forced' by Jeremiah to admit she was wrong. His sisters and brothers looked up in awe upon seeing their brother waving down at them when they arrived. Needless to say, Raynald, Jeyne, Eleyna and Rollam were eager to see things from the birds' point of view.

Next up was Casterly Rock.

Lord Tywin had been in his quarters crunching down numbers with a glass of wine at the ready when a guard barged in.

"My Lord, forgive the sudden intrusion but there is something outside you must see." Tywin gave the man a cold stare before getting up from his chair and told the man to lead the way.

Outside he found his dwarf of a second son and his younger brother with their heads turned upward. Looking up himself, he saw it. The airship bearing the giant orange of House Gottwald. Had Lord Tywin been any other man, his mouth would have dropped. But Tywin Lannister was Tywin Lannister. Instead his eyes narrowed and considered all the possible reasons for Lord Gottwald's sudden unexpected arrival.

The Maester of Casterly Rock came to Tywin with a message from the ship asking permission to land. Inwardly Tywin relaxed. If it was asking permission to land, it did not come to seek a battle.

"Permission granted." He told the Maester who quickly set out to deliver the message.

The airship landed just outside of Lannisport. The commonfolk all gathered around it in awe but were still too cautious to get close. Tywin sent men to meet his guests and bring them to Casterly Rock. Tyrion and Kevan rode out on their mounts accompanied by twenty guards to where the airship was.

"By the Gods, Gino's invention actually works." Tyrion said upon seeing it up close.

"Yes but why did Lord Gottwald declare that it was one of Lord Westerling's sons who is responsible for its creation?" Kevan dismounted from his horse.

"Uncle!" a loud and familiar voice called and Tyrion was immediately scooped up into equally familiar arms. "It's been so long." Gino squealed.

"Yes, yes, too long," Tyrion said "But please put me down, nephew. You're squeezing a little too tight."

"Whoops, my bad." Gino said as he released Tyrion.

"Gino." Kevan approached

"Great uncle Kevan" Gino bowed slightly. "Welcome home, Gino." He patted his great nephew's shoulder. "Your grandfather sent us to bring you to Casterly Rock."

"What? Did he think I'd get lost on the way?" Gino joked.

"Don't you all have other things to do!" Kevan called out to the smallfolk who quickly disperse and returned to their duties in Lannisport.

"Greetings, my Lords." Jeremiah greeted

"Lord Orange" Tyrion greeted in return. "Did Gino give you any trouble? He can be a handful at times."

"I am well aware. But he doesn't need me to keep him in line. Of that, I assure you."

"Well now that the pleasantries are done with, I say we make haste back to Casterly Rock. Wouldn't want to keep your grandfather waiting."

Jeremiah and his group rode on the horses prepared for them. They would meet Lord Tywin in the great hall of Casterly Rock where a small feast had been made for them. Lord Tywin narrowed his eyes taking in the form of Jeremiah Gottwald. The last time he saw the man was during the Tourney of Harrenhall. He was younger then but the air of confidence around him did not change.

"Lord Gottwald."

"Lord Lannister."

"You took my grandson." Tywin gave no emotion away

"I did no such thing." Jeremiah replied calmly "Your grandson came to us and was free to leave anytime he wished. He just didn't see the need until now."

"Is that true, Gino?" He turned to his grandson with a hard look.

"Yes." Was all Gino answer.

Tywin said nothing else but Gino knew it would not end there. Tywin went on to the rest of his grandson's companions.

"Lady Milly Ashford, my Lord."

"Lady Shirley Whent, Lord Tywin."

Milly and Shirley both curtsied. Tywin gave them a small nod.

"You five must be Lord Westerling's children." Raynald, Jeyne, Rivalz, Eleyna and Rollam all wore the badges of their House. Nine Clams. They bowed or curtsied all having been taught to always show respect to Lord Tywin.

"My Lord" they chorused. Raynald stepped up, "I am Raynald Westerling, Lord Tywin. Eldest son of Gawen Westerling and Sybill Spicer, heir to the Crag. These are my younger siblings: Jeyne, Rivalz, Eleyna and Rollam."

"Rivalz, was it?" This caused Rivalz to stiffen up. Tywin was now standing before him and staring down at him hard.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Tell me why did you think it was proper for you to have stolen credit for Gino's designs? Or perhaps did Gino let you take the credit?"

"He did no such thing." This brought Tywin's attention to the redhaired girl among them.

"And you are?" Tywin sent her the same intimidating look he sent everyone. But young woman did not back down.

"I am Kallen Stark." Kallen declared

"Ah, yes, Lord Tywin." Jeremiah stepped close "It is my pleasure to introduce to you your good granddaughter, Kallen Lannister nee Stark."

Tywin's eyes widen for a split second. "What?"

"She is my wife, grandfather. I married her not to long ago." Gino walked beside Kallen.

"You did not have my consent to do so." Tywin sharply shook his head.

"No but I love her and she loves me." He sternly told his grandfather "Besides, you should be pleased. You've heard what she's done for the North and she's also the daughter of its Warden."

"Was this your doing, Lord Gottwald?" He sent a look of accusation towards Jeremiah.

"Please don't flatter me, Lord Tywin. You know arrange marriages have been abolished in Western Dorne ever since my House took over. Neither of them are my children and their marriage would not benefit Western Dorne in anyway save maybe in the knowing that these two are the few lucky highborn children to have married for love. No, these two found each other, Lord Tywin. You should be happy for them."

' _We shall see.'_ Tywin thought.

Tywin kept silent at first as his eyes wondered back and forth to the people who had arrived on his lands but finally spoke up. "Kevan, tell the servants to prepare rooms for our guests." Kevan nodded. Tywin look over to Gino. As their eyes met, Tywin sent the silent message that they would have a talk later.

"I heard you have a wife and daughter, Lord Jeremiah. Why are they not with you?"

"You are correct, my Lord Lannister. But they are not here because they opted to remain with the airship."

Tywin half-frowned and half-raised an eyebrow. "Someone has to stay behind and keep guard."

' _Of course,'_ Tywin thought _'wouldn't want your precious airship that my grandson invented to fall into hands other than your own.'_ Tywin only nodded to his answers.

Tywin pondered of what he had just learned. His grandson and heir had gotten married without his knowing. Judging by those sashes around their right arms carrying the Black Knight symbol, he concluded his grandson as well as Lord Westerling's son, Lord Stark's daughter, Lady Ashford's daughter and Lady Shella's granddaughter have joined the Black Knights.

Western Dorne once it had fallen under the control of the Gottwalds had always been different from the rest of the Kingdoms. Well at least until Queen Nymeria came. They allowed their women to fight and accepted women into ranks of the Black Knights. Tywin had always believed that war was not a woman's business but the Dornish had other things in mind. They always did.

The Black Knights had always been the most disciplined and well-trained host in Westeros since the organization's founding. Tasked with keeping the peace within and protecting the country from forces without.

And now his grandson and heir was a member, a soldier for the Black Knights. Tywin did not like the fact his grandson had sworn allegiance to those who were not family. But Tywin thought it over. The Black Knights, House Gottwald, all of Western Dorne had kept their technology out of the hands of their neighbors and everyone else.

But now his grandson and heir was a part of their organization. If Gino could rise high enough in their ranks, it was possible he could acquire the wonders that Western Dorne had long kept to themselves. House Gottwald may have founded the organization but they did not always lead it. Furthermore, his grandson did seem to have built some rapport with the Gottwalds. _'Yes,'_ he nodded in thought _'perhaps joining the Black Knights was not so bad.'_ After all, it was thanks to Lady Shirley's and Lady Kallen's affiliation with the Black Knights that had gotten Moat Cailin and Harrenhall repaired.

That night at the feast, Tywin took a close look at Gino and Kallen. His grandson had always been reckless and irresponsible. Lord Stark's daughter was the opposite if what he had heard about her was true. And she was a Lord Paramount's daughter. _'And mayhaps this union may not be so bad either. But let's see what the future holds for House Lannister.'_

Tywin's guests left the next day. He and his brother watch the airship leave for Moat Cailin in the North. He had been told the night before by Gino that the idea was Rivalz's. It had always been Rivalz's. "I just acted as the representative." He remembered his grandson laughing like a fool.

"I called it a Mummer's Farce, a Fruitless Goal, a Wasteful Endeavor and a Fool's Ambition." He narrowed his eyes at what could have been the Westerland's greatest advantage over the other Kingdoms. "Now it is in the hands of the Black Knights." Tywin would never admit he was wrong.

"So Tyrion left with them, huh?" Kevan asked as they both looked on at the airship becoming smaller and smaller as it got farther and farther away.

"He originally had plans to go up North with the Royal Family but decided to remain at the last second."

"Tyrion did always have dreams to fly. Now what was once exclusive to the Gods and Dragon Riders, the airships of the Black Knights have made it possible for common man to take to the skies."

"Indeed, Kevan. Let's just hope my grandson remembers his duty is to family first."

* * *

 **HOUSE BARATHEON**

Reincarnation was a funny thing. For everything he's done in his first life, Lelouch expected to be sent to hell. But as it turns out, God couldn't make heads or tails with what to do with him. So His solution is to send him to a new world to live a new life.

"You're **their** problem now." He remembered God's last words to him before being enveloped in a bright light.

Then he was small, naked and sticky. Born again as a prince. With the mind of an eighteen year old, Lelouch hit the history books when he was old enough to walk so he could learn about the world he was in. Okay, he had a little help from Ser Arys Oakheart.

His intelligence and rapid development had done him no favors. His parents were no better than his previous ones. His father was a drunk whoremonger. His mother was a bitter, neglectful woman who fucked her brother. That's right! He knew! At the very least, he respected Charles and Marianne. Charles and Marianne cared for the world and the people on it in their own misguided and twisted way. Robert and Cersei, none at all. Robert was careless oaf who couldn't let go of the past. Cersei was a delusional, pretentious fool who sought to only improve her standing, never minding the plights of the commoners.

They were currently heading up North. His father's Hand of the King, Lord Jon Arryn, died from a fever. Something about it seemed very suspicious but Lelouch put the thought at the back of his mind for another time. Robert had plans to make Lord Eddard Stark his Hand. Lelouch figured it wasn't a good idea. If what he had heard about Eddard Stark was true, the man wouldn't last long in the viper pit known as King's Landing.

As the five and ten year old Prince sat on his horse, Lelouch caught a glimpse of the airships of the Black Knights. They weren't jets or Knightmare Frames but they didn't need to be.

Western Dorne.

The nation of Orange was the most technologically advanced country in Westeros.

They've done away with each House being able to raise their own forces. Instead they had one unified army: The Order of the Black Knights. Their Houses had done away with their selfish desires to better their own. Instead they opted in focusing the betterment and welfare of their country as a whole. Well, that was what they claimed. Things such as selfishness and greed will always exist. It was part of human nature after all.

United under one banner but not the banner of the Gottwalds. No, it was symbol of the Black Knights. Which was the Geass symbol with a sword in the middle. The very same symbol he saw on the airship. Of course no one in this world knew what a Geass is.

And best of all, there was no bastard name in Western Dorne. Every citizen had a name.

Lelouch smiled inwardly knowing that Jeremiah and Sayoko for all they've done. And for 'waiting' for him for all these years.

When he was ten, a raven was sent to him from them. That old rat Grand Maester Pycelle had thought it a brilliant idea to open a message meant for him. Had Lelouch been any petty, he would have had Ser Arys punch him in the gut.

It was a simple question which he easily answered. He made sure Pycelle sent the raven back without looking at what he wrote. Ser Arys's sword made an excellent contribution to that too.

When the Siegfried was at Harrenhall, Lelouch sent a message to Jeremiah with a set of instructions for a plan. A little alteration here and there to meet some changed circumstance. But all in all, his plan was about to unfold. Not only was the Seigfried flying above Winterfell but also other airships with all the Western Dornish Lords.

Here now at Winterfell was where things would get interesting. Jeremiah and his group arrived a few days before the Western Dornish Lords arrived. The Royal Family had arrived last.

* * *

 **HOUSE STARK**

"Kallen!" Ned and Cat were overjoyed to see their daughter. Days prior to the arrival of the Royal Family, the Seigfried reached their northern destination of Winterfell. It was a nauseating sight to see Kallen and most of her companions descending from the airship via ropes while Milly, Rivalz, Tyrion and the Westerling children climbed down with the use of a rope ladder.

"Mother! Father!" Kallen ran to embrace her parents.

"Are you all right, my dear? Did those Dornishmen treat you right?" Catelyn asked nearly frantic.

"I am well, mother. Lord Gottwald had been a most gracious host."

"I had heard you married the Lannister boy."

"His name is Gino, father. Give him a chance. He is not like other Lannisters."

"You did not have our permission to marry!" Catelyn said sternly "There could have been other matches for you."

"It's done and over with, mother. Gino Lannister is my husband. We married out of love. Not because someone took in their hands to have us married."

"Kallen," Ned spoke with a soft face, "are you…?"

"With child?" Kallen shook her head. "Gino and I don't plan to have any children until we are older."

"Are you truly happy with him?"

"He doesn't piss me off… much. He certainly does try. It's okay, father, really. And if he ever hurts me, I am well capable of hurting him back." She hoped she had convinced her parents.

"Greetings Lord Stark, Lady Stark." Said Jeremiah when he and his companions were close to the Lord and Lady of the castle.

"Lord and Lady Gottwald." Ned and Catelyn returned the salutation.

"I must say you have quite the home, my Lord Stark." Tyrion spoke.

"You must be Lord Tywin's second son, Tyrion Lannister." Maester Luwin, who had been silent until now, said.

Tyrion nodded, "Indeed I am, Maester. Tyrion Lannister, son of Tywin Lannister, the ever infamous dwarf of Casterly Rock." He said with a little bow for both show and courtesy.

"Salutations, Lord and Lady Stark," that was Lloyd making his presence known with less formality. "We meet again, Lord Stark." He turned to Catelyn, "Lord Lloyd Asplund, my Lady."

"The Lord of Pudding?" Catelyn inquired curiously. From what she could observe, the silverhaired man before her and her husband exhibited behavior she had never encountered before. A jolly-looking man with a happy smile on his face. Catelyn knew Ned has encountered the man before but never said much about him.

"The one and only." He said with a sense of glee. Aside from being a weapons designer, Lloyd also introduced pudding.

"Welcome to Winterfell, Lord Tyrion and Lord Lloyd. You'll find its halls and hospitality available to you both." Tyrion nodded in gratitude and Lloyd sent them a momentarily wider smile. Ned turned to Tyrion and told him, "Your sister the queen and her children and the King will be here in a few days."

"Quite."

While Tyrion, Lloyd, Jeremiah and Sayoko kept Ned and Cat occupied, Kallen and her husband and friends spoke with the other Stark children.

Kallen was at first met with a barrage of question from her siblings. "Enough already. One at a time." She hoisted Rickon in her arms. The youngest Stark hugged his oldest sister for all her worth. He missed her.

"Is it true you've gotten married?" Sansa was quick to ask first.

"Yes. Everyone, this is Gino Lannister."

"Hey what's up, you guys?"

Jon, Robb, Theon, Sansa, Arya and Bran all looked up causing everyone else to facepalm. "Don't bother. That's just his way of saying hello." Kallen told them deadpanned.

"So you're Gino Lannister?" Jon studied Gino.

"The one and only." Gino said with a smile.

"You simply must tell me of how love blossomed between you and my sister. You must." Sansa giddily said.

"Who wants to hear about that?!" Arya interjected, earning a frown from Sansa. "Tell us more of the flying beast you rode on to get here. Is it some sort of dragon or a giant bird?"

"And can we ride on it?" Bran asked excited.

"We can ride it but maybe later. It's not a dragon or some bird, Arya."

"Then how does it fly up there?" Challenged Theon. All he has known growing up was the boats and ships belonged in the water. Now he saw a ship that flew and it rocked his world. He didn't show it but the Drowned God knew he so wanted one for himself.

"Well, um," Kallen wasn't sure how to explain so she called the person who could. "Rivalz!" That yell certainly got Rivalz's attention.

"Everyone, this is Rivalz Westerling." Kallen nodged her head at him. "And while we're at it," she already introduced Gino and Rivalz so might as well introduce the rest. "You already remember Anya and Milly. The new faces are Rivalz's siblings. Hey you guys introduce yourselves. I am not doing it for you." Kallen chuckled.

The Westerling children introduced themselves to the Stark children. Jon noticed Robb's eyes lingered longer on the eldest Westerling girl but said nothing.

"So Kallen, have you and Gino done it yet?" Arya suddenly blurted out.

Kallen was silent, unsure if she should answer. Gino was different, "Oh yes, several times." This earned him a hard foot stomp from his wife. Theon couldn't help but wince while Jon held Robb back from punching the Lannister in the jaw. Married or not, no brother wants to hear about how a guy bedded his sister.

* * *

 **HOUSE BARATHEON**

"And what are the Lords of Western Dorne doing here?" Robert demanded after seeing the gathered airships of the Black Knights.

The rest of the Royal Family were just as startled as he was. Except for the Lelouch who smiled almost wickedly. He rode outside on horseback with Ser Arys riding by his side. In the wheelhouse, little Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella were in awe of the flying ships. Queen Cersei frowned at the new power being held by the Western Dornish. Joffrey was on and on about getting one of the ships.

When the Royal Court entered Winterfell, they were not only met with the gathered household of House Stark plus their noble guests but the Western Dornish Lords and the commanders of the Black Knights as well.

King Robert at first addressed the Starks, sharing a laugh with his old friend, before turning his attention to Jeremiah.

"You must be Jeremiah Gottwald, the Lord of Orange." Robert sized up Jeremiah. Robert had met Jeremiah before years ago at the Tourney of Harrenhall but he never gave the Orange Lord much consideration.

"I am, King Robert." Jeremiah gave a small bow of respect. His Lords and commanders followed suit.

"So," Robert grinned curiously at Jeremiah, "what brings you and your band of Orange lovers all the way up in the cold North?"

"To settle a matter of grave importance." declared Jeremiah

"We are here for Prince Lelouch Baratheon." Sayoko called out for everyone to here. Gasped were heard all across the field.

"I am here." Lelouch revealed himself, walking out to meet the Lords of Orange. All the while ignoring his mother's calls for him to come back.

"Salutations, Prince Lelouch." Jeremiah said as he looked down upon the smaller frame of the Prince.

"A good day too you as well. You and your Lords. Let's not beat around the bush, Lord Jeremiah. You are here for me, why?"

"To ask you a question."

Now it was the Lords of Orange to gasp. Never before had their liege lord actively approached someone to ask the infamous question. But at least now they knew why they were in Winterfell.

"Then ask away." Lelouch dared

Jeremiah and Sayoko looked at each other and smirked. And so Jeremiah asked the infamous question. The question he and his family had asked so many Kings and wannabe-Kings throughout the years.

"What is Orange?"

Those three words widened all the eyes present. Many Kings have been asked and all answered wrong. No one expected the young Prince to be any different.

Boy were they dead wrong for the Prince smirked.

"Orange can be many things. It could be the bane of a man's life. A symbol of ridicule. It could be a nickname given by a prince to his knight. It could all be those things or it could be none of those things. But I know the true answer. What is Orange? The answer is simple." Lelouch smirked confidently "Orange is the symbol of your loyalty."

Both Jeremiah and Sayoko internally breathe out a sigh of relief and accomplishment. But externally, they smiled triumphantly.

"Yes, it is." Sayoko smiled warmly

"Indeed, Orange is the symbol of our loyalty!" Jeremiah proudly declared for all to hear, "and from this day forth let that be the words of House Gottwald."

"Master Lelouch, forgive us for taking this long to come see you."

Lelouch kindly smiled at the only motherly figure in his life that he loved. "It is all right, Sayoko."

Jeremiah swiftly turned to face his Lords. "All of you, listen to me! For thousands of years House Gottwald has led you and your Houses. But never, not once, did we ever call ourselves your Kings. Nor did we allow all of us to call any other man King. That all ends today. The boy before me is no ordinary Prince. No ordinary second son. We all know him as Prince Lelouch. But we will know him much differently from this day forward. You have followed us and trusted us for thousands of years. Trust us again today. Trust us when we say..." he turned back to Lelouch but it was Sayoko who continued

"All Hail his Majesty, Lelouch Baratheon! King of Western Dorne!"

"ALL HAIL LELOUCH!" Jeremiah shouted

"ALL HAIL LELOUCH! ALL HAIL LELOUCH! ALL HAIL LELOUCH!" shouted the Lords of Orange - with the exception of Lloyd who took in the events silently from the side but kept his smile - until Lelouch signaled them to stop.

"LELOUCH!"

"LULU!"

Four bodies near his size tackled him to the ground. The Kingsguard and Lannister guards tried to intervene but Jeremiah and Sayoko sent them deathly glares and forced them to back down. No one will interrupt their reunion.

"Kallen, Shirley, Milly and Rivalz," Lelouch felt incredulous "You guys are here." Well he knew about them but didn't expect they would be there.

"You bet, buddy!" Rivalz smiled as they grouped together in a hug after getting on their feet.

"I don't know how. I don't know why. But I don't care." Shirley sobbed.

"Lelouch." Kallen tried to hold back her tears.

"This time, we're with you all the way." Milly cheerfully said but Lelouch could detect she was trying not to sob too.

"Hello Lelouch." a stoic voice said

"Anya? So you're here too." Anya nodded

"And me!" Gino called out happily "How's my cousin been doing?" Lelouch sent a small smile at Gino.

* * *

Robert Baratheon proudly smiled at his second son. He, like all who were their to see it, was left loss for words. His son the King of the last independent Kingdom in Westeros. Not to mention the most formidable one at that. Why wouldn't he be proud. It astounded him how fast he became friends with the Lannister Boy, the Westerling Boy, the Whent Girl, the Ashford Girl, the Gottwald Girl and of course the eldest Eldest Stark Girl. It was shame, he thought, that Kallen was already married to Gino. It seemed Ned's eldest daughter was getting along quite well with his second son. Oh well, he thought, maybe there could be a match between Joffrey and Sansa. He watched them laugh and act like old friends as they had a table to themselves.

His wife was against Lelouch sitting with them. But Lelouch had just been declared King by the Western Dornish Lords. He had no reason to listen to his mother anymore, Robert laughed briefly in thought. It would not be long until all of Westeros hears of the new King of Western Dorne. Now all Robert could think about was either fucking the nearest whore or getting to ride on those flying ships of theirs.

Robert looked around. His wife was conversing quietly with Catelyn all the while glaring angrily at table where Lelouch was. Joffrey played with his fork while watching enviously at his younger brother. What was he jealous about, Robert thought, he was to be the King of Seven Kingdoms while his brother was King of one. Turning away from Joffrey, Robert saw the dwarf of Lannister with the Kingslayer. Robert's younger children talking with the younger Stark children while the older Stark children talked with the Westerlings. He noticed Ned's eldest trueborn son and the eldest Westerling girl kept sending quick glances at the other.

Eddard Stark too had his eyes wander around his great hall. He would periodically send glances at the table where the Western Dornish Lords and Black Knight Commanders were seated at. He didn't notice that Lord Dayne had left his seat.

"YOUR GRACE, MY LORD!" then came in a running Maester Luwin. It was amazing how his old bones were still strong enough to let him run.

He stood before the King and Lord Stark on the other side of the table, bowed in respect and delivered his message. He was panting and struggled to catch his breath. "Pardon my intrusion," he finally said a short moment later, "but there is urgent news from White Harbor. It seems that ships from Asshai are asking permission to dock on the port city."

Robert groaned. So much had already happened all in the span of a day. He didn't have the inclination for all this shit. "What do they want?" Robert rolled his eyes in disinterest.

"They claim they are here to see Prince Lelouch." The people in the hall of Winterfell started murmuring and gossiping.

"Did they identify themselves?" the Queen inquired.

The maester nodded "They are led by a Captain Suzaku Kururugi." That name meant nothing to the Westerosi. But to Lelouch, Kallen, Milly, Rivalz, Shirley, Gino, Anya, Lloyd, Jeremiah and Sayoko, it had done to marvelous job of widening their eyes and causing Rivalz and Gino to drop the cups in their hand. Lelouch smiled. They all did to some degree.

"Jeremiah," Lelouch called his ever loyal Knight of Orange.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Prepare the Seigfried." He smiled at his friends who smiled back knowing what Lelouch had in mind to do. "We're going to White Harbor. Let's go meet this Suzaku Kururugi."

Reincarnation was a funny thing.

* * *

And there you have it.

 **A/N 2: This fic came out much longer than originally intended. I was also conflicted on whether to add Gino and Suzaku in this or not.**


End file.
